


TIMELESS

by HazelTheWriter



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Dystopia, Dystopian, Future, Futuristic, Historic, Historical, History, Karma - Freeform, LGBT characters, Nate - Freeform, OC, Steampunk, Timeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelTheWriter/pseuds/HazelTheWriter
Summary: The Benefactors are in charge. Don't question it. They have secrets which could destroy everything.Nate and Karma have nothing. They're young, scrappy, and have no-one but each other on the streets of New Sydney. When tragedy strikes them, the street-wise pair and launched into an adventure which will put them in more danger and give their lives more meaning than either could have imagined.It's a game. The winner gets to change Reality.





	

"What the Hell did you do?"  
"You have to hide me, please! Now!"  
"...Get in."  
She grabbed the cloaked figure in the doorway and dragged him into the dark apartment as footsteps thundered louder, drawing closer. The boy was shoved into a cupboard and locked in.  
"Asshole." hissed the girl.

Seconds later, there was a knock at the door.   
"Good evening." she said quietly, with her head bowed as she answered.  
"And to you, Ma'am." said one of the tall figures in the doorway, "Tell us, have you just permitted entry to a cloaked vagrant, running this way?"  
"I have not, Sir." she said, remaining still. Two of the figures let themselves in, while another two kept their eyes locked on the girl. The first two walked the length of the narrow apartment, then asked for access through the locked door by the entrance.  
"You may, Sirs." said the girl, "As soon as you present me with your warrant."  
They growled, and left. She locked the door and hesitated as she heard them leave.  
"What the fuck, Nate!" she said, heaving the boy out of the cupboard by the scruff of his neck.   
"Aw, that was awesome!" he laughed, "'Soon as you present me with you warrant', that was perfect. Thanks so much."  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. Why did you lead them here? How stupid are you?" she screeched, "I swear we'll be killed because of you."  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. If I'd known I was gonna get caught I would have been more careful."  
"Caught doing what, Nate?"  
Nate shook his head, smiling.  
"Don't worry 'bout it, Karma." he said.  
"Just wait until Elspeth hears about this one..."  
She was sure she saw Nate's bottom lip tremble as she crossed the room to light the gas lamp on the windowsill between the two bunk beds that took up a large section of the one-roomed apartment. The only other item of furniture was a small linoleum cabinet beneath the windowsill that held their worldly possessions.

Soon afterwards, the door opened, and a young lady let herself in. Nate and Karma smiled at her, and at the food she carried with her.  
"Cheers, Elsie." grinned Nate, as she handed him a steaming for tin foil dish and plastic fork.  
Karma thanked her as she received the same.  
"And how are we all?" asked Elspeth as she untied her stiff white bonnet and allowed her golden hair to tumble down past her shoulders.  
"Nate's been pickpocketing again." said Karma coldly.  
"Oh!" Said Elspeth, fluttering her lashes above her pale green eyes, "You know you really shouldn't, Nate... But did you get anything interesting?"  
"A few coins, pocket watch and a set of earphones." he scoffed through a mouthful of noodles.  
"I see... This really must stop, you know."  
"Yeah, I know." sighed Nate, "But we need to eat!"  
"Haven't we established that I can take care of that?"  
"Elsie, I know we're best mates, and you've got the funds and all, but you can't feed us for the rest of your life."  
"Of course not, I'm sure," Elspeth smiled, "But I'll do what I can until I help you get your own, legal flat, and real jobs for you both!"  
"Els-!"  
"Are you staying here tonight, Elspeth?" asked Karma.  
"Yes... Yes, I think I will be." she said, taking her small, thick mobile phone from the pocket of her frock and handing it to Karma, "Will you text my Daddy and let him know?"

As night crept in over the city, the three teenagers began to settle down. Karma sat brushing her waist-length dark hair in her pyjamas on one of the top bunks, while Nate sat below her, watching intently as Elspeth removed her petticoat, her frock, and then her corset, and changed into her father's old, greyish night clothes which were kept under Nate's pillow. She grasped the cool metal ladder and began to climb up. She seized up, and fell like a toppled plank to the floor, shaking the apartment. The two looked - her face was devoid of colour, movement, and life.

**Author's Note:**

> This novella is already on Wattpad, I'm the author there too (ie, I haven't plagiarised myself). There's a few minor differences here, nothing major. Hope you enjoyed Chapter One, if you did (or even if you didn't) leave a comment below with your thoughts, it would be a big help to me. 
> 
> \- H


End file.
